1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus capable of measuring not only the weight of a vehicle or the like (in the Z-axial direction) but also, a force which moves an automobile under test within a wind tunnel, nemely, a horizontal load (in the X-axial direction), as well as at least a third component of a load, namely in a direction perpendicular to the X-axial direction (Y-axial direction).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A measuring apparatus using strain gauges instead of load cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,436. However, this conventional measuring apparatus cannot measure simultaneously forces in two different directions perpendicular to each other in a horizontal plane, that is, in the X- and Y-directions.
Recently, it has become increasingly necessary to measure the vector of a force (direction of input and magnitude . . . components X, Y and Z), not a force in a single direction, for measurement and control of forces in precision machine tools such as NC milling cutters, robots and so forth.